


Letters from across the world

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Headcanon, Letters, Love Letters, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Prompt: but if the usual lot of NPCs wanted to write the WoL a letter (say, when she's on another continent saving the world) what would they put in it? What would their handwriting be like?Handwriting HC
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light, Magnai Oronir/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258469
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Letters from across the world

**Author's Note:**

> 5.3 spoilers
> 
> Holy shit 11 characters.
> 
> This is based on the idea that the WoL knows and uses Eorzean common. 

**Aymeric**

He has pretty handwriting, just like a textbook example. There isn’t even a single dot out of place or a slight waver in his lines. Of course, that is easy to believe when you can’t see the mountain of crumbled up parchment that he hides away.

Aymeric’s letters are usually filled with updates from Ishgard. The restoration, the policies in place to help those in the Brume, and how everything is going ever since the Dragonsong war ended. Every now and then, he would slip and mention how much he misses you. The Lord Commander has one wish: would you be so kind to accompany him for another dinner?

**Estinien**

His handwriting is surprisingly neat for someone who is apparently writing on nothing more than his thigh and knee. There is still a bit of cursive that Albert had taught him, but as he grows older he starts to care less about how it looks and more about getting the point across. 

The letters don’t have enough words on the page to really warrant sending it, but he sends them anyway. Often he uses it as a quick note to clarify that he is, in fact, _very much alive_. Estinien isn’t one to send letters, but after his first mission with the Scions, he’s started to take to the habit to prevent Tataru and Krile from hunting him down across whatever city they find him in. However, it’s not the only thing you would receive. Every now and then, the letter would come with a small package. You would receive carefully packed exotic food, pressed flowers that you’ve never seen before, and small trinkets. Any questions about them are met with silence and his ears turning a shade of red. 

****

**Thancred**

Thancred doesn’t have consistent handwriting with all the years of espionage under his belt. He’s among the scary few people who could copy the handwriting of anyone around him and he often takes full advantage of it. Parts of his letter also come written in code that he shares with his trusted circle inside the Scions. The code comes in the shapes that decorate the border of the letter, he often uses it as a way to share intel that he has managed to collect. 

At first glance, it seems like the standard greet and wellness check letter. Thancred likes to take his time adding in small jokes and seems to know just how you would react to each one. It’s full of light jest about the things you’re achieving that have reached his ears. While the contents of the letter will change, Thancred always signs off the same way as he always had in the letters he sends to you. 

“Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

**G’raha Tia**

G’raha doesn’t really feel the need to send you letters when he plans to be taking every step with you. Before he became the person he is, you would receive his letters by the dozens. Half of them were inquiring about when you would be coming back to help NOAH investigate the tower, while the other ask you about your life as an adventurer; the places that you have been to, the people you met, and the choices you made. His fascination and concern for you only grow with every reply you would send back. 

His handwriting isn’t poor, but it’s not the best either. Some of the characters require you to squint a bit to really make out what he is trying to say. The writing on the letters he sends is the best he could manage, while the ones he writes when taking notes would need a cipher of their own for others to be able to understand it. 

**Cid**

Cid’s letters are always something to look forward to when they arrive. He likes to update you on projects that the Ironworks or he himself have become invested in. You get to learn every little detail about how he managed to figure out longer-lasting linkpearls, airships that are encased in glass to deal with the sudden changes in weather, or even how to make wind-ups more interactable. Sometimes, his handwriting would change when he realized the solution to an issue he’s been stuck on in the middle of writing.

His handwriting could use work, like a lot of work. Calling his handwriting ‘chocobo scratch’ would be a shame to the chocobo. It only gets worse when he starts to get lazy while dealing with all the papers he needs to sign. He would put less and less effort into every signature until it became a barely drawn line. At one point, Jessie settles with getting him a stamp so he could stop being a big baby about it. 

**Alphinaud**

Alphinaud’s letters started off professional with him asking you to meet him at a specific location and time while explaining why he needs for you to do so. Over time he starts to inquire about your health, both physically and mentally, and you would find that he would often confide in you in return. He tells you about his fears for the future, the doubts he has of the people around him, and the past mistakes that still haunt him in his dreams. He found comfort in being vulnerable with you, to show that while he likes to act like an adult, Alphinaud is still a kid, scared and scarred by the things that he has gone through. 

Alphianud’s handwriting is not as bad as it could be. Since he and his sister grew up studying at the Studium in Sharlayan, it left his handwriting perfect enough to be writing proposals and letters. 

**Haurchefant**

There is so much love in his letters. When you open the envelope, the first thing you would be greeted with is the sheer number of dried flowers inside. Their sweet smell would linger in the air and cling to the letter as you pull it out. Haurchefant puts down all the praise that he doesn’t have the chance to tell you in person. Congratulating your every achievement with so much vigor that it feels like he is right there. He assures any fears or worries you have and speaks words that he knows will get you to crack a smile. He takes his time to tell you about the happenings at the camp while he can, like how many pranks he managed to pull or the jests towards new recruits. 

Haurchefant has been writing more than enough reports for anyone at his age when he is the leader of Camp Dragonhead. His handwriting is easy to read and nice to look at. It leans a bit more towards simple, but it’s easy to feel the energy he pours into it. 

**Hien**

Hien received the mandated imperial education as he is of royalty. It allowed him to become well versed not only in Doman but also in Garlean and Eorzean Common in every way. His handwriting could be compared to those who are native to the language. 

His letters often inquire about what you’ve been up to. While he can hear about the events from others, it means all the more when you tell him yourself. He wants to hear how you felt, what you thought, or even what kept you occupied until the moment arrives. Hien does tell you about the progress that he makes in Doma, no matter how small. He talks to you about the things he discovers too; stories like the old treasures and books that they managed to salvage from the ruined castle or even folk tales or superstitions that he has to relearn after being away for so long.

**Urianger**

Urianger’s handwriting is needlessly fancy and looks closer to the form of Common that is seen in older books, so much so that his letters wouldn’t look out of place inside a museum or used as an example of how handwriting has changed over the ages. 

Urianger isn’t one to send letters, he prefers to explain everything to you and yours in person. Mainly to save paper and to avoid the wrath of Tataru when he finds himself writing a thesis on how he came to his conclusion from his aether readings. The letters he does send usually have urgent news related to what task you are trying to complete. In the few rare moments when he actually sends a personal letter, it would be pure poetry and cheese. Sonnets from classical works, words of his own that are equally as flowery. They would come by the dozens on the first day of your departure. After all, the hours after you are gone are the heaviest with longing. 

**Magnai**

The Steppe didn’t have a fully established writing system until recently when foreigners started to appear at Reunion with an interest to trade. Before, most of the language was oral as they didn’t see the need to really put their traditions and practices down into writing. A system started to develop that many of the younger generations have picked up, though the older generations still have difficulty grasping. Magnai is not only teaching himself the new written language, but also attempting to grasp what he can with Eorzean Common. His handwriting is the worst among everyone on this list as the way Common is formed is still foreign to him.

Magnai’s letters are choppy and don’t always make a lot of sense. He doesn’t update you on the comings and goings of the Steppe, not unless it’s something that he takes pride in. The letter always comes with an invitation for you, sometimes to join his tribe for dinner since Esugen is making your favorite Steppe dish or a monumental festival that he wants to show off at. 

**X’rhun Tia**

X’rhun’s handwriting is as elegant as his spellcasting, and his crosses are quite large and extravagant. He pens a letter to you regularly; you always receive one from him at least every moon if not more often when you reply to him. 

He tells you about the mysteries he’s discovered or the people that he is helping. Of course, he would note, that the adventures that he goes on are never as grand as yours. X’rhun would tell you his musings anyway, even telling you the small mishaps that he runs into. He describes the sights he comes across with vivid detail; the night sky that looks like a curtain of diamonds hung in front of black velvet, the warmth of the fire as the evening chill sets in, or how a waterfall seems to glimmer with gold in the afternoon sun. The red mage would always offer you a respite beside him, for you to leave your title of the great hero for a time and travel with him as a simple adventurer. 


End file.
